


Woke up with the sun

by captainhurricane



Series: Kiss prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, they're happily married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: “I can taste coffee,” Shiro murmurs softly and presses another kiss to Keith’s parted lips, then a little peck to his nose.





	Woke up with the sun

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt "lazily"

It is not often that Keith wakes up before Shiro. Shiro is the one who loves the early mornings out of the two of them: Shiro is the one who wakes with the sun, smiles, stretches and presses kisses to Keith’s sleep-warm shoulders. 

 

Now, however, Keith yawns so wide his jaw cracks as he makes his way to their small, yet cozy bathroom. Sunlight streams through the curtains - pale lace, painted with flowers, gifted by Allura - and makes him squint. It is not a particularly special day. It is merely a day: a day off from work, a day to spend with loved ones, the Earth’s sun shining down on them. 

 

Keith washes his face and brushes his teeth and sets out to make breakfast. Keith himself hasn’t ever learned how to eat a proper breakfast: he’s more of the type to grab a coffee and a protein bar and go. Shiro is the one who prefers to sit in silence in the mornings or hum his favourite song or make Keith laugh by blowing raspberries on his stomach.

 

Keith smiles, even through his fatigue. God, his husband is a dork. It’s for that husband that Keith begins to brew coffee and dig out smoothie ingredients. It’s for that same husband that Keith begins to make pancakes for. After all, sometimes Keith wishes to pamper Shiro. 

 

Idly, in between mixing up ingredients by hand, Keith remembers to tie up his hair in a tiny ponytail and remembers to grab a shirt for himself. Of course it’s one of Shiro’s: they both leave their clothes strewn all over their apartment, but somehow Shiro’s spare shirts always find their way on Keith. He inhales his husband’s scent from the worn fabric and feels a pleasant shiver run down his spine. 

 

He hums as he works, sips his own coffee and keeps an eye on his pancakes. 

 

Focused as he is on them, he doesn’t immediately realize he has company. Keith shifts and turns his gaze. 

 

Shiro stands in the doorway, hand on his hip, eyes soft. “Hi,” says Shiro. His well-loved pajama pants have little spaceships on them. His bare, scarred chest still holds the marks of last night’s lovemaking.

 

Keith lowers the spatula. “Hi. I wanted to surprise you.” He turns off the stove and reaches his husband, tucks himself against that beloved, warm body.

 

“Consider me surprised. You, waking up before me?” Shiro laughs and kisses Keith’s hair, tugs his arm around Keith’s waist, under the shirt. 

 

“I want to pamper you sometimes, Kashi.” Keith nuzzles Shiro’s jaw and then reaches his lips, presses his own on them. “Or always.” 

 

Shiro grins into the lazy, warm kiss, lips parting, moving. Keith tilts his head and deepens the kiss, lets the pace stay lazy and slow. 

 

“I can taste coffee,” Shiro murmurs softly and presses another kiss to Keith’s parted lips, then a little peck to his nose. 

“There’s some for you.” Keith hums and tugs him down for another lazy, sweet kiss. 


End file.
